Anniversary TRADUCCION
by AndreeX
Summary: Severus era un hombre feliz. La guerra había terminado, tenia un exitoso negocio y estaba saliendo con Harry Potter. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando en su aniversario, encuentra a Harry con alguien mas. Nadie sabe lo que pasara después de eso. Slash Traducción autorizada por Beargirl1393 LA AUTORA. Todos los derechos a Jk. Rowling.


**Capitulo 1**

**Aniversario. **

Severus Snape era Feliz. Ese era relativamente un Nuevo sentimiento para el espía, ya que la mayoría de su vida fue gastada en la miseria. Sus padres no se preocupaban por él, su única amiga lo dejo, cometió un error y se unió al Señor Oscuro, costando así la vida de su amiga condenándolo a proteger al hijo del hombre que detestaba, casi costándole su propia vida. Pero ahora, Severus reflexiono, _ese niño es la razón por la que soy feliz ahora. _

Pasaron dos años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, la batalla final en la que Harry Potter venció a Voldemort por el bien. Severus por poco no vivía para ver el mundo-post guerra. Esperaba que el Señor oscuro intentara matarlo, sobre la creencia equivocada de que él era el maestro de la varita de sauco, pero él no estaba preparado para su método de muerte. El esperaba que usara a Nagini, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero no calculaba el número de veces que sería mordido. La antitoxina que tomo era solamente lo suficientemente poderosa para una dosis del veneno de Nagini, y el fue mordido tres veces. Si no hubiera sido por Harry quien regreso de la batalla para revisarlo, Severus hubiera muerto en el piso de la casa de los gritos.

_Pero no lo hice_, Severus pensó para sí mismo, intentando alejar los mórbidos recuerdos. _Harry me llevo a San Mungo donde ellos me trataron, me tomo una buena parte del año para salir de ese maldito hospital, pero mira que salió de eso. _Cada día de la convalecencia de Severus, Harry lo visito. Fue hablando que el hombre se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían similitud. Los dos eran Mestizos, criados pobres en el mundo muggle, con guardianes que eran menos que ejemplares. Pasaron seis meses de amistad para que los dos descubrieran lo que el otro quería compartir. Los dos eran Gay.

Severus sacudió su cabeza, recordando ese día hace un año y medio. _El pobre niño acababa de terminar una relación y cuando lo aconseje, imaginen mi sorpresa al saber que era un problema de chicos, no un problema de chicas. _Todo pareció en espiral desde ahí. Severus cayó ante Harry Potter, y para su sorpresa, Harry también, por el. Hoy era su primer aniversario, y Severus planeo todo para que fuera perfecto.

Se levanto más temprano de lo normal para prepararse. Hizo el desayuno favorito de Harry y lo llevo para que este pudiera tomarlo en la cama. Harry estaba contento incluso mostro sorpresa en sus gestos. Era casi como si lo hubiese olvidado. _No seas estúpido_, se dijo a sí mismo, _era temprano. Probablemente tenga algo especial planeado. _

Después del desayuno, se preparo para ir al trabajo. Harry era un auror, justo como el siempre había soñado, y Severus tenía su propia Botica. Como Severus preparaba la mayoría de sus pociones para su tienda en casa, nada parecía sospechoso sobre el yendo a su laboratorio en lo que Harry se alistaba para salir. Harry muy rara vez se aventuraba en el laboratorio de Severus, respetando que el tenia todo en cierto orden. Era también donde escondía el regalo de aniversario para Harry, al menos, parte de el. Una parte era una cena, que era Pastel de carne y pie de melaza, el favorito de Harry. La otra parte eran los anillos de oro con esmeraldas, Severus estaba planeando proponerse a Harry.

Aun sonriendo, Severus abrió la puerta del numero 12 Grimauld place, donde ahora los dos Vivian. El estaba en proceso de renovar su casa de la infancia en Spinner's end para venderla, como se había mudado con Harry cuando él se lo propuso, tres meses atrás. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta frontal, Severus escucho algo que provenía de las escaleras. Frunciendo el ceno, puso las bolsas al pie de las escaleras y saco su varita. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Harry estaba en el trabajo, así que nadie debería estar allí, aun escuchaba ruidos desde el cuarto de ambos.

Silenciosamente trepo los escalones, lamentando a quien sea lo suficientemente estúpido para robarle a él o a su amante se arrepentiría. Se detuvo justo fuera de la puerta, tomando un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta. La imagen que vio rompió su corazón. Allí, en su cama, estaba su amante y Draco Malfoy. Ambos se separaron tan rápido como la puerta golpeo la pared.

Harry Palideció cuando miro a Severus en la puerta. El hombre estaba más pálido que la muerte y allí estaba con inconsolable con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-Severus, puedo explicarlo-. Comenzó Harry.

-¿Explicarlo?-. Severus rasgo sus ojos, centellando, -¿Tu puedes explicarme porque me estabas engañando? ¿En nuestro aniversario y no menos?-

Harry palideció. -¿Aniversario?- oh, demonios, tiene razón. ¿Que demonios esta haciando aquí? Se supone que debería estar en el trabajo.

Severus agito su cabeza. –Claro, lo has olvidado. Por favor continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. No quise interrumpir.-

-Severus…-Harry comenzó, pero el arrastro su mirada de la que el otro le dio. Asco y enojo mezclado con tristeza y dolor. _Oh diablos_.

Severus salió de la habitación, llevando su varita a su lugar. Su mente estaba rebelando, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Un pensamiento sobrevino al desorden en cuanto cerró la puerta de su laboratorio atrás de él. _El primer hombre en el cual confié lo suficiente para amarlo no me ama_. Se deslizo por a puerta sentándose con su espalda y finalmente lloro por la relación que el creyó perfecta, ahora desecha.

Harry se deshizo de Draco y se vistió, pensando en que posiblemente había arruinado su relación con Severus e incapaz de procesar como se sentía por eso. Ellos habían estado saliendo durante un año, siendo amigos desde antes de eso. Severus no era convencional mente guapo, lo que lo había orillado a encontrar a otros en el lado, pero el extrañaría mas que el sexo si Severus lo dejaba. _El puede estar furioso cuando el esta acertado sobre uno de mis locos planes_, Harry pensó bañándose, _Pero sin él, probablemente no estaría donde estoy ahora. Su sentido común e inteligencia me ha ayudado a pasar mis exámenes para ser auror. También ha sido muy útil consultarlo, como tiene experiencia con la forma de pensar de los magos oscuros. Discutir con él es divertido, incluso si discutimos por ninguna razón. El siempre está ahí para mí, curándome cuando llego herido de alguna captura, o cuidándome cuando llego a casa borracho, incluso si le hiero, haciéndole recordar a su borracho padre. _

Harry se dio cuenta, con una punzada, que Severus hizo mucho por él, mientras que el apenas agradecía al hombre. El trabaja todo el día en su tienda y en su laboratorio, _pero aun te hace desayuno y cena. El se desvía de su camino para ayudarte, escuchándote cuando te quejas, y tú nunca preguntas sobre él, nunca tratas de ayudarlo. Concedido, pociones esta fuera de tu alcance, pero tú podrías al menos ser de apoyo. Ayer, el estaba hablando sobre estar atascado con creación de la cura para la licantropía, y tu dijiste "genial" tu, idiota._ Rápidamente se seco y se vistió, para ir a hablar con su amante.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, se pregunto donde debería buscar a Severus. Había muchas habitaciones en Grimauld place, y Severus podría estar en cualquiera de ellas. Empezó en la biblioteca esperando que Severus haya ido en busca de más pistas sobre la cura de la licantropía. No Severus, pero algo estaba impar. Todos los libros que Severus había traído de Spinner's end y de sus cuartos en Hogwarts ya no estaban. Rehusándose al pánico, Harry fue al laboratorio, pensando que Severus había ido a su laboratorio a trabajar, trabajar siempre lo relajaba.

El cuarto estaba impecable, pero también despiadadamente desnudo. La única cosa en el cuarto era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro sobre lo que solía ser la mesa principal. Tomando la caja, Harry la abrió mirando los anillos de oro. Una pequeña pieza de papel había sido dejada bajo la caja y Harry la abrió, con manos temblorosas cuando leía_, Amado, ¿serias mío?_ Había una fecha al pie del papel, tres meses antes. _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

NdA: Este capítulo es apropiadamente titulado "Memorias", porque es más que nada Harry recordando su pasado con Severus. Empieza justo después de que Severus se "rompe" en su laboratorio.


End file.
